Sagesse ne rime en rien ave confession
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Shiryû va mal et il n'est pas le seul, Kanon joue les grands frères et tente d'arranger ce merdier... Lorsque l'auteure malmène ses chevaliers adorés voilà ce que ça donne ! Surtout me faites pas de mal pitié !*yeux de chibi larmoyants* [YAOI]


Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais vu qu'on les adore on peut pas s'empêcher de les embêter !

Petit mot de l'auteure : Bon, je préviens tous les fans de Shiryu que celui-ci va se faire malmené dans cet o.s alors par pitié ne me frappez pas les gens ! xD Mais je vous rassure, c'est une happy end ! (je hais les fins tristes, grande sensible que je suis !) Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !

* * *

« Sagesse » ne rime en rien avec « confession »

Doko faisait les cents pas dans son salon devant un Shion inquiet. Le porteur de l'amure de la Balance savait très bien que quelque chose clochait chez _lui_. _Lui_. Qu'il avait élevé comme son propre fils. Qu'il avait vu grandir et évolué. Il connaissait l'enfant, l'adolescent et le Chevalier mais le jeune homme qu'il était devenu lui était totalement étranger et cela lui faisait mal. Depuis Hadès, il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments –que l'on pourrait qualifier de contre nature- envers son ancien élève. En les comprenant, le Sage du Sanctuaire s'était efforcé de rester impassible et d'être présent comme avant, lorsque son aimé était au Sanctuaire. Seul Shion avait remarqué mais il avait mis du temps à le faire se confier.

L'ancien Bélier avait écouté son ami avec attention. Ne le jugeant pas. Juste, se contentant d'être présent. Le Pope savait ce que cela faisait de se sentir impuissant face à ses sentiments et à tout ce qu'ils impliquaient. Il était passé par-là au moment où il s'était rendu compte de ses propres sentiments envers l'ainé des Gémeaux. Saga, son propre assassin. Quelle ironie ! Il avait maudit tous les Dieux de lui infligé pareil tourment. Mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à y renoncer. A cette douleur lancinante mais pourtant si agréable, enivrante même. Celle qui faisait l'effet d'un alcool fin et addictif. Et ils avaient finis ensemble. Bien sûr, Doko avait été heureux pour son meilleur ami mais la jalousie lui avait lacérée le cœur.

XXX

Shiryû se sentait vide. Son cœur comme son corps le faisait souffrir le martyr. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il faisait de telles choses… Il regarda son bras. Couvert de traces de piqures. Affligeant. Il ferma ses yeux verts ternis de dépit. Lui, la voix de la sagesse au sein des anciens bronzes, réduit à une dépendance à la drogue et à un… _amant_-cela lui donnait envie de vomir d'appeler cet homme ainsi- dont il connaissait très bien les véritables pensées grâce à son cosmos. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était uniquement prendre son pied avec lui. Le sexe et uniquement le sexe avait de l'importance dans cette relation sans issue. Le Dragon se mordit la lèvre en sentant les larmes de dépit poindre dans ses yeux clos. Il tentait vainement d'oublier ses propres sentiments. Son amour pour cet homme qu'il avait cru connaitre durant toutes ces années et qui finalement cachait beaucoup de choses.

Il entendit l'eau de la douche dans la salle de bain et se redressa difficilement sans faire attention au drap glissant de ses hanches dévoilant tout le reste de son sublime corps de guerrier. Passant sa main moite dans sa longue chevelure noire luisante de sueur, le jeune homme âgé d'à peine 19 ans se remémora ce qui l'avait poussé à en arriver à ça. Après leur résurrection, ils étaient restés au Sanctuaire afin de se remettre de leurs blessures mais durant cette période qu'il passa auprès de son maitre fut la plus belle de sa vie. Il découvrit un homme séduisant et d'agréable compagnie, le jeune homme finit par faire la part des choses entre les souvenirs qu'il avait de son maitre avant qu'il ne reprenne son apparence d'homme âgé d'à peine la vingtaine et ceux qu'il se créait en sa compagnie. Mais le cœur vient rapidement à la charge et il succomba aux charmes du Chevalier de la Balance. Il fut immédiatement terrifié face à ses sentiments qu'il jugea contre nature. Durant de longues semaines, il avait lutté contre cet amour naissant qui pointait le bout de son nez et qui s'approfondissait de jour en jour. Les rougissements intempestifs et les regards brillants de désir se faisaient de plus en plus durs à contrôler et le jeune homme avait fini par quitter –fuir serait plus exact- le Sanctuaire et par la même occasion, cet homme sublime qu'était redevenu Doko. Il n'avait cependant pas eu le courage de rentrer au Japon. Ses amis l'auraient surement questionné et il n'était absolument pas prêt à ça… Il avait fini par trouver un petit appartement à Athènes puis une routine s'était installée… Il travaillait comme un robot durant la journée et sortait dans les boites de nuit à la nuit tombée, dansant et draguant à loisir tout en s'abandonnant à celui qui était devenu ce que l'on pouvait appeler un amant. L'homme en question n'était pas laid à regarder mais aucun d'eux n'aimait l'autre, c'était juste histoire de prendre leur pied, pour lui et pour le Dragon d'oublier l'homme de sa vie qui lui restait totalement inaccessible… c'était ce même « _amant_ » qui lui avait fait découvrir les « _bienfaits_ » de cette immonde substance qui lui permettait d'oublier sa douleur durant un moment. Court moment mais existant tout de même. Le manque se faisait déjà sentir et son corps était douloureux, la douche s'arrêta et l'homme dont le Chevalier Divin partageait les nuits quitta l'appartement sans dire un mot, comme d'habitude.

Le réveil affichait 4h30 du matin et le chevalier était en repos. Il soupira de soulagement et se décida à aller prendre une douche puis à dormir toute la matinée au moins afin de ne pas se piquer une seconde fois, bien que dépendant de cette cochonnerie, il l'était déjà. L'eau chaude glissait sur ses muscles endoloris les décontractants progressivement réchauffant son cœur qu'il avait scellé sous une épaisse couche d'impassibilité alors que le visage tant aimé se dessinait dans son esprit. Son poing s'abattit contre le carrelage du mur alors que des larmes amères roulèrent le long de ses joues émaciées se mélangeant aux trainées d'eau. La frustration et la douleur du manque de l'être aimé lui revenait violemment en plein visage.

XXX

Kanon rageait. Il avait vu le Dragon la veille. Mais ce n'était plus le jeune homme avec lequel il s'était lié d'amitié. L'ex-général de Poséidon n'était pas seulement un chien fou comme le Scorpion dont il était également le meilleur ami, mais aussi un homme calme et réfléchit –évidemment il a quand même réussi à manipuler Poséidon ce qui n'est pas rien !- autant que cultivé. Lui et le jeune chevalier aux yeux verts d'eau avaient fini par se rapprocher et parler de divers sujets qui les passionnaient tous les deux. Ils allaient boire un coup ensemble, s'entrainaient ensemble ou tout simplement profitaient souvent de la présence amicale et réconfortante de l'autre.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés de façon totalement inattendue. Shion –qui venait de se mettre en couple avec Saga- descendait souvent au troisième Temple afin de passer du temps avec son amant, le cadet des Gémeaux s'était naturellement effacer pour laisser son ainé auprès de l'homme qui avait réussi à capturer et réparer son cœur meurtri par toutes les fautes qu'il avait commises. Kanon avait pris le parti de flâner au bord de la mer turquoise, gardant ses sandales au creux de ses paumes, sa chevelure marine flottant au grès de la brise marine et ses yeux océaniques perdus dans le vague. La caresse des flots sur sa peau et celle de l'écume sur ses chevilles le ramenaient à sa vie chaotique. Milo filait le parfait amour avec le Poisson et le second gémeaux l'avait souvent charrié de ses façons à crier sa passion pour le douzième gardien, amusant tous leurs frères d'armes qui se doutaient bien que leur mise en couple allait finir par arriver. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, une douce mélodie s'infiltra dans ses oreilles. Une guitare. Regardant dans la direction d'où cette musique mélancolique provenait, il fut stupéfait par ce qu'il découvrit.

Shiryû jouait de l'instrument, les yeux clos et ses longues mèches ébène caressant son visage au teint clair. La beauté et la fragilité d'un tel spectacle eut tôt fait de toucher l'élément incontrôlable du Sanctuaire qui alla s'asseoir à distance respectable afin de ne pas déranger le plus jeune dans son activité musicale qui semblait être devenue une habitude depuis leur retour à la vie. Lorsque le Dragon avait cessé de jouer, ils s'étaient fixer droit dans les yeux durant un long moment avant de faire connaissance, chacun appréciant ce qu'il découvrait chez l'autre mais tous deux savaient qu'ils ne seraient jamais rien d'autre à part des amis très proches.

Le Dragon avait fini par confier au cadet des Gémeaux tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et celui-ci l'avait écouté. Sans le juger, il s'était contenté de le réconforter et d'être là. Pas que le plus jeune n'avait pas confiance en ses compagnons… Mais ceux-ci étaient aussi mal en point. Hyôga avait tout comme Ikki disparut de la circulation faisant tout de même de brève visite au Sanctuaire, Shun déprimait et Seiya séjournait encore à l'hôpital de la Fondation Kido, Saori veillant sur lui. D'ailleurs personne ne serait surprit, si ces deux-là finissaient en couple mais revenons à notre Dragon…

Le jeune chevalier tentait de faire bonne figure et souffrait, personne ne l'avait remarqué. Doko et Shion pourtant, si. Tout comme Shaka et Mû mais aucun ne savait quoi faire. Kanon –pas bourrin pour rien- tenta de l'aider à sa façon mais au bout d'un moment, le beau Dragon disparut tout comme le Cygne et le Phénix. Kanon s'était fait un sang d'encre pour son ami et là il venait de le voir. Mais dans quel état, ce puissant guerrier était-il ?! Il ne le reconnaissait plus ! Où était passé, le jeune chevalier au sang chaud sous une sagesse profonde ? Celui qui avait combattu des adversaires bien plus forts que lui pour leur déesse et ses propres compagnons pour lesquels il avait par deux fois sacrifié ses yeux ?! L'ex-Dragon des Mers n'en revenait pas, Shiryû se détruisait à petits feux et ça il ne pouvait pas le concevoir ! Il allait sauver son compagnon même contre son grès ! Et il était borné, le Dragon !

Milo et Aphrodite qui s'étaient eux aussi liés au jeune homme –contre toute attente en plus d'être en couple- virent le Gémeaux débarqué au 8ème Temple, passablement énervé. Lorsqu'il leur rapporta ce qu'il avait vu, les deux autres pâlirent et eurent une soudaine envie de meurtre envers l' « _amant_ » du plus jeune qu'il considérait un peu comme leur plus jeune frère. Résolu, ils se rendirent chez Shion qui accueillit ces nouvelles avec une inquiétude non-dissimulée. Doko –présent à ce moment là- pâlit brusquement et son cœur se serra davantage. Surtout lorsque Kanon le fusilla du regard avant de dévoiler le mal-être du Dragon vis-à-vis de ses sentiments pour la Balance.

Doko sentit alors l'aiguille de la culpabilité se ficher dans sa poitrine, son jeune amour souffrait à cause lui et de son incapacité à accepter ses propres sentiments et le jeune homme se détruisant lentement. Shion et les autres le fixaient et la Balance finit s'incliner. Shiryû l'aimait comme lui l'aimait et il n'allait pas laisser passer cette nouvelle chance de vivre heureux. Il acquiesça et Kanon quitta la Sanctuaire comme une furie en compagnie du couple de signes aqueux sous les regards à la fois soulagés et inquiets des deux autres. Dans quel état allaient-ils retrouvés l'ange du 7ème gardien ?

XXX

Le trio entra en trombe dans le petit appartement froid de leur jeune ami. Totalement plongé dans l'obscurité malgré un soleil baissant. Shiryû n'avait pas dû ouvrir les volets de toute la journée. Un silence inquiétant régnait et les trois ors se lancèrent quelques regards avant de se séparer pour fouiller les pièces de l'habitation.

Le Scorpion inspecta le salon alors que son amant regardait dans la cuisine. Personne. Kanon se rendit directement vers la chambre dont il ouvrit la porte de façon peu discrète… Vide. Les draps défaits presque en boule sur le parquet, divers cadavres de bouteilles d'alcool jonchant le sol. Quelques-unes étaient brisées alors que d'autres étaient encore à demi-remplies. Des seringues attirèrent le regard océan de l'ex-général de Poséidon. Saisissant soudainement l'ampleur du problème, il héla les autres qui pâlirent en voyant les aiguilles encore couvertes de liquide blanc. Kanon se dirigea instinctivement vers la salle de bain dont il ouvrit la porte à la volée. L'eau coulait toujours sur une forme recroquevillée sur le carrelage de la cabine de douche glissante. Le cadet des Gémeaux arrêta l'eau et se saisit d'une serviette avant d'entrer dans la cabine. Il s'approcha doucement du corps secoué de soubresauts du plus jeune afin de ne pas l'effrayer. Il l'enveloppa dans la serviette avec douceur et le releva pour le sécher. Le Dragon se laissa faire, il était comme vide. Un pantin désarticulé dont on avait coupé les fils. Kanon le prit ensuite dans ses bras pour le vêtir avec l'aide du Poisson dont les mains tremblaient d'angoisse alors qu'il jetait de nombreux regards inquiets vers son amant au dard.

Après lui avoir d'administré les premiers soins, les trois ors rentrèrent au Sanctuaire, Kanon portant le plus jeune et le serrant dans ses bras puissants avec une grande déférence sans le quitter du regard. Milo avait bien vu comment le frère de Saga s'était fait protecteur du jeune homme et il en était un peu rassuré. Au moins, Kanon serait là pour le soutenir dans la période qu'il allait devoir passer aux côtés de Doko qui avait –enfin !- accepté ses sentiments vis-à-vis de son ancien disciple.

XXX

Doko entra dans la chambre de son ancien disciple. Celui-ci reposait sur son lit tremblant de fièvre et respirant difficilement en raison du manque. La drogue que ses compagnons avait fait sortir de son corps avait encore des effets secondaires sur celui-ci. Le Dragon était mal en point. Bien trop pâle pour son propre bien, les joues creuses et les yeux cernés de mauves, de ses lèvres gercées s'échappait un souffle erratique et difficile. Il tremblait dans son inconscience, se débattant faiblement dans son enfer. Doko sentit sa gorge se serrer avant de s'avancer vers son ange qui ne sembla pas sentir sa présence et il s'assit sur le bord du lit sans le quitter des yeux. Malgré son état déplorable, le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène était toujours aussi beau pour le brun. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il se mit à caresser sa chevelure et son visage, effleurant les courbes sensuels de celui-ci alors qu'il posait ses yeux sur les lèvres entrouvertes du Dragon. Même abimées, elles restaient tout aussi attirantes que le jeune chevalier. Cela le démangeait. Mais il se retient de toutes ses forces, le plus jeune étant mal en point.

Les guérisseurs du Sanctuaire –Shion et Mû- virent au 7ème temple tous les jours prodiguer des soins au jeune homme qui était encore inconscient. Doko ne le quittait jamais, restant à son chevet ne mangeant plus que le stricte minimum et ne dormant que peu afin de ne pas louper le réveil de son futur compagnon –ou du moins il l'espérait- qui récupérait doucement. Ses tremblements avaient cessés et le manque n'allait plus se faire ressentir. Le Dragon était sorti de l'enfer de la drogue, ce qui était déjà un bon point et une difficulté en moins pour la Balance. Milo, Aphrodite et Kanon venaient souvent passer quelques heures au sein du temple avec eux surveillant ainsi le rétablissement du jeune homme et la bonne santé de leur compagnon qui se mourrait d'inquiétude pour lui. Kanon était celui qui était le plus affecté, considérant le plus jeune comme un petit frère qu'il devait protéger. Saga –au courant par Shion- était tout aussi inquiet pour Shiryû que son cadet, ayant appris à apprécier le jeune japonais. Même le Cygne qui avait disparu depuis plus d'un an était revenu afin de rester près de son meilleur ami. Contrairement à Kanon, il n'avait pas fusillé la Balance du regard lorsqu'i avait tout apprit sur la situation. Non, il l'avait juste menacé de le congeler jusqu'à l'éternité s'il le faisait souffrir mais à part ça… Même Camus n'en était pas revenu lorsqu'il avait assisté à l'échange. La voix polaire de son ancien élève et son regard glacé l'avait lui-même fait frissonner bien qu'il soit lui aussi un Saint des Glaces. Hyôga était effrayant lorsqu'il s'y mettait et que cela concernait ses compagnons –surtout le Dragon et Andromède- qu'il chérissait énormément bien qu'une petite aversion subsistait envers le Phénix. Doko avait alors fait serment devant tous les autres chevaliers présents aux arènes à ce moment-là qu'il prendrait soin du Dragon quitte à y laisser sa propre vie. Son regard franc avait convaincu le Cygne qui avait posé une main amicale et presque fraternelle sur l'épaule du 7ème or en lui souriant doucement. Shiryû était entre de bonnes mains et cela seul comptait pour le blond qui aux yeux d'un certain Scorpion agissait étrangement…

Les jours s'étiraient lentement et Doko finit par s'endormir aux côtés du jeune homme qu'il attira doucement dans ses bras. Plongeant sa tête dans le creux de son cou, il adressa une prière à Athéna de lui accorder enfin un peu de bonheur auprès du japonais qu'il ne voyait plus du tout comme un ancien disciple.

XXX

Shiryû se sentait bien pour la première fois depuis de longs mois. Il était au chaud, confortablement blottit contre un torse puissant… Minute ! Un torse puissant ? Indéniablement ce n'était pas l'homme qu'il qualifiait d'amant et qu'il n'aimait pas. Il se sentait trop bien dans les bras qui l'entouraient de façon douce et protectrice pour que ce soit lui. Son corps était plus léger et le manque avait totalement disparu… Son cosmos étant à fleur de peau, il sonda ce qui l'entourait. Les cosmos de Milo, Aphrodite et Kanon qu'il ressentit presque immédiatement le rassuraient. Il était au Sanctuaire… La pression des bras qui entouraient son corps se raffermie doucement, sans lui faire mal au contraire alors que de petits baisers papillons se baladaient sur sa gorge. Un petit soupir de bien-être s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il battait des paupières. Sa vue floue s'ajusta doucement à la faible lumière ambiante. Il faisait jour mais les volets de sa propre chambre-bah oui, il a quand même reconnu la pièce où il se trouve- étaient fermés afin que la lumière ne l'agresse pas à son réveil. Doucement, le jeune homme tourna la tête pour voir l'homme de sa vie qui le contemplait avec une lueur amoureuse au fond de ses yeux verts. C'était lui qui avait veillé sur lui ?! Le Dragon sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux lorsque le chinois lui demanda pardon pour toutes les souffrances qu'il avait enduré par sa faute. Secouant négativement la tête, le Dragon posa finalement ses lèvres sur celles de cet homme qu'il aimait tant. Doko écarquilla les yeux face à ce touché innocent et si tendre. L'amour que le Dragon éprouvait pour lui, il le sentait s'infiltrer dans tous les pores de sa peau… Passant l'un de ses bras autour des hanches du jeune homme alors que l'autre main alla se loger à la nuque du Dragon accentuant ainsi le baiser. Shiryû entrouvrit ses lèvres et laissa Doko approfondir l'échange, l'entrainant ainsi dans une danse langoureuse et sensuelle…

Le manque d'air se faisant rapidement sentir, ils se séparèrent et le Dragon laissa la Balance parler durant un moment de ce qu'il s'était passé. L'amour et le regret s'entendaient dans sa voix qui parfois tremblait. Le plus jeune posa sa tête contre le torse puissant du gardien du 7ème temple et caressa distraitement ses muscles lui prouvant par ses gestes tendres qu'il était pardonné et qu'il s'excusait de son propre comportement également. Un silence agréable s'en suivit où le nouveau couple se prodigua diverses caresses amoureuses chastes se souvenant que les autres se trouvaient dans le salon du temple. Le Dragon sourit en sentant le cosmos déchainé de l'ex-général de Poséidon se rapprocher.

- KANON ! NE DEFONCE PAS LA PORTE !

Ça s'était Milo, évidemment, Kanon n'était pas un modèle de discrétion et cela fit pouffer le Dragon sous le regard tendre de Doko qui se retient de rire en voyant la porte s'ouvrir sous la poigne délicate du poisson tandis que les deux autres se chamaillaient comme des gosses. En les voyants se traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables, Shiryû ne put plus se retenir bien longtemps et éclata de rire. A l'entente de ce son qu'ils n'avaient pas entendus depuis longtemps, les deux excités se figèrent et regardèrent le jeune homme blottit dans les bras de la Balance qui se foutait de leur gueule. Aphrodite se mordait la lèvre avec un grand sourire en se retenant de partir lui aussi dans un fou-rire et il avait du mal de ne pas se moquer de Kanon et de son amant qui avaient les têtes de parfaits ahuris. Une fois que l'éclat de rire du plus jeune se calma, il salua et remercia les ors présents en s'attardant sur Kanon qui vient lui caresser la joue avec une tendresse fraternelle évidente. Shiryû se laissa aller à la caresse et après une longue conversation, les ors laissèrent le nouveau couple se retrouver avec le cœur plus léger.

XXX

Le mois de juillet se terminait sous le signe du soleil omniprésent. Shiryû avait mis du temps à se rétablir et il filait le parfait amour auprès de son ex-maitre. Lors d'une visite au Sanctuaire, Athéna avait béni le couple après avoir sauté au cou du Chevalier Divin qu'elle était heureuse de retrouver comme avant. Et bizarrement, la déesse avait agit de la même façon que l'autre Gémeaux en fusillant son Chevalier d'or de la Balance de ses yeux bleus.

Le Dragon état assit sur les marches du 7ème temple se perdant dans la contemplation du coucher de soleil tandis que son homme conversait avec les jumeaux et Shion. Ils étaient une sorte de famille. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs sourit en repensant à a façon dont Kanon et Saga l'avait couvé durant quelques mois, lui laissant petit à petit reprendre possession de ses moyens tout en veillant attentivement à son bien-être. Avec eux, il avait deux frères ainés ainsi qu'un beau-frère en Shion –au grand damne de Kanon qui la jouait dramaturge lorsqu'il évoquait leurs liens- mais également d'autres frères ainés en Milo et Aphrodite avec lesquels il aimait passer du temps. Hyôga et Camus étaient également présents –très même- dans sa vie auprès de l'homme qu'il aimait. Son cœur meurtri avait fini par guérir grâce à la patience et à la tendresse de Doko.

Un autre souvenir le fit davantage sourire. Un mois auparavant, ils étaient tous sortis en boite de nuit afin de fêter la guérison de Shiryû. L'ambiance était sympa et le jeune couple ne se décollait pas d'un pouce. Doko avait ses bras autour des hanches de son jeune amour tandis que celui-ci se blottissait contre lui. Alors que Shiryû dansait avec Kanon, un homme attira son regard qui se voila de douleur. Son soit-disant amant durant son calvaire. Lorsque celui-ci l'aperçu il alla vers lui et lui attrapa le poignet afin de l'entrainer avec lui sous les yeux de Kanon qui l'envoya valser en grognant méchamment. Shiryû ne fit rien pour empêcher son « grand-frère » de s'occuper de celui qui l'avait aidé à souffrir. Doko –n'ayant rien manqué de la scène- se précipita auprès de son ange et le prit dans ses bras en tuant l'homme qui s'ne était pris à lui de ses yeux verts devenus aussi froids que les prunelles de Camus en plein combat-ouuuuuu flippant !- alors que Kanon prévenait l'autre ordure de ne plus s'approcher de son jeune frère de cœur sous peine d'une sentence au combien douloureuse. La soirée avait été géniale malgré ce petit incident et le Dragon s'était amusé comme un gosse avec ses frères d'armes et de cœur.

Deux bras puissants l'arrachèrent à ses pensées. Avec un sourire, il se laissa attirer contre le corps musclé de son homme qui déposa un léger baiser sur son oreille qu'il mordilla ensuite. Ils n'avaient pas encore passé le dernier cap de leur relation, Shiryû n'étant pas prêt mais cela ne les avaient pas empêché de s'offrir diverses caresses plus envoutantes les unes que les autres. Pourtant, ce soir –alors que leurs compagnons les avaient quittés- le plus jeune avait envie de franchir cette étape entre les bras puissants de l'homme de sa vie. Comprenant le désir de son futur amant, la Balance le prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers sa chambre qui était devenue leur chambre au fil des mois et déposa son précieux fardeau sur les draps de soie moirée. Les vêtements furent défaits et écartés alors que les regards s'accrochaient pour ne plus se quitter. Les deux hommes se dévoraient des yeux, appréciant le corps de l'autre comme une offrande amoureuse qu'ils allaient se faire.

Doko s'allongea sur Shiryû qui l'accueilli au creux de ses bras avec un soupir de plaisir, leurs érections se frôlant, les vagues de désir et de plaisir montèrent en flèches au sein de leurs corps brûlants. Avec douceur, l'ainé transporta le plus jeune dans un monde de sensation toutes plus déroutantes les unes que les autres. Shiryû criait et gémissait, son corps se cambrant à l'extrême sous le corps puissant et bronzé du 7ème gardien. Pas un morceau de peau ne fut épargné, morsures, baisers et coups de langue. Le dragon ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Des plaintes lascives quittaient sa gorge alors que sa voix montait dans les aigus au point de se briser tant l'homme qu'il aimait jouait de son corps comme un virtuose. Doko prépara son amour avec beaucoup d'attention et le pénétra lentement en lui chuchotant des mots doux pour l'aider à se détendre. Shiryû ouvrit ses prunelles vertes qui s'étaient fermées sous le plaisir offert par son homme et les plongea dans celles de son amoureux avant de donner son accord d'un coup de hanche lent qui fit gémir la Balance. Le brun commença ses doux va-et-vient frôlant ainsi la prostate du plus jeune sans jamais la toucher. Les gémissements se changèrent en cris alors que les mouvements de bassins s'intensifiaient.

La jouissance les emporta tel une vague et les deux amants mirent un moment à se calmer. Doko se retira de son amour et s'allongea près de lui, l'attirant dans ses bras avec douceur. Avant que Morphée ne les emporte, de nouveaux mots d'amour furent échangés. Shiryû savait que rien ne pourrait plus l'atteindre dans les bras de Doko, celui-ci se sentait enfin complet avec ce beau jeune homme entre ses bras. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson et ils allaient pouvoir avancer de nouveau.

FIN !

Moi : *_crevée_* Pfiou !

Louha : Espèce de sadique !

Nath-chan : Je crois que les fans de Shiryû vont vouloir ta mort, ma chérie…

Moi : *_effrayée_* AH NON ! Pitié les amis pas taper ! T_T

Nath- chan : Bon qui sont les suivants sur ta liste ?

Moi : Hyôga et Camus…

Louha et Nath : Les pauvres… Bon laissez des com's et rendez-vous au prochain !

Moi : Franchement, je sens que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure…


End file.
